A One Way Trip, A Very Hard Fall
by MissAntelope
Summary: My version of the House of Hades. Can't wait for it to come out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is embarrassing-but last week, I **_**just**_** finished MOA. I was so busy with school that I set it down for a bit to long. Well, now I am SUPER excited for House of Hades and so… I wanted to make my own version of HoH. Here it goes. Maybe if I make it terrible, Rick Riordan will publish faster!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot etc. belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

The last bit of sunlight disappeared and the only thing I felt was the wind that roared through my ears and my grip on Percy's hand. I couldn't tell how long we fell, but it felt like we fell for eternity. My insides felt like they were going to crawl up to my throat.

We fell at so many different angles. It was like being on a roller coaster ride that twirled you up and down. I didn't know which way gravity was pulling us until I saw the bottom. It was a split second before we landed but Percy wrapped a little tighter. I hoped we would stay together when we landed but I couldn't tell if our grip was going to help. My vision went black.

When the wind died down, I could tell we had stopped. I dared to open my eyes and as soon as I did, the pain of the fall enveloped my consciousness and I gasped as it wavered through my body. A minute passed of pure agony and I felt something tugging at my ear. It was the webbing wrapped around my ankle. Everything in my body hurt and that web was _not_ helping.

Immediately my hand went to my knife, but I remembered it was all up in my backpack. Which was lost. I flailed around a bit and my hand met a sharp rock. Using it, I was able to cut through the webbing after a few tries. The cut end trailed off into the darkness.

Observing my surroundings, we were stuck in a cavern. It was dark and the only light that came was from up above. There were bits and pieces of the parking lot everywhere, little Italian cars scattered at every patch of ground. I couldn't see a way out, only endless darkness in every direction. The cliff that we fell from was tall and loomed in the distance. If I were a mountain climber, I would take every chance going up that vertical steep instead of dealing with whatever lurked in the dark.

Great. Percy and I were down here weaponless and we were supposed to find the doors of death? This is unreasonable.

I looked to the left, the hand Percy was holding when we fell. He wasn't there. My gut started to fill with worry and he wasn't at my right either. I slowly pushed myself up, trying to ignore the flaming pain in my ankle and back.

"Percy?" I called out. My voice echoed a bit off the cliff face. No echoing answer.

Rolling onto my knees, I was able to stand up and look around. He was no where to be seen. I grabbed onto the nearest car and used the side mirror to pull me up. More cars and darkness. No Percy. "Percy, where are you?" I called again. Even though I knew it was useless, I had to have some hope that he would make any noise.

"Holy mother of Zeus." I heard. It was Percy but he didn't sound as strong as he usually does. I looked in the direction of his voice.

He was sprawled on the hood of a yellow car. One arm was in the broken windshield of the car and the other was resting on his middle. His feet and head was hanging off the sides and he gave me a cheesy grin. Banged up and bloody, but both of us were alive.

I had to chuckle a little. Then Percy tried to roll over, not knowing where he was exactly, and he flopped right on his face in the ground below the car. As his body hit the floor, he moaned. I hopped to his aide. He crawled to another car and we both leaned up against the tire. Painfully, I was able to stretch my ankle out and lay my leg out straight.

"Are you hurt bad?" He asked. I told him.

"No, just hurts. How about you?" I asked. He went for my hand but stopped and gasped in pain. I swiveled to look at him. "Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"My side." He managed. I lifted his shirt and looked at his chest. There was a bruise that ran down his side. I poked it and before I could poke his side again he said, "Are you done playing doctor? That hurts you know…"

"Sorry." I pulled his shirt back down. "Well you were the one who landed on a car. I got the ground. That's a _bit_ more of an easier fall." He smiled and rested his head against the tire. Percy reached up to touch my face. I flinched. He just touched a bruise, I know that feeling. I slowly put my cheek back in the cup of his hand and we soaked up the last moment of peace together. He leaned in and I pressed my lips up to his.

I sat down next to him and sighed.

"What do we do now?" I asked, resenting whatever was going to come next.

"Right now?" I nodded. "Right now Wise Girl. We don't have to do anything." We sat there listening to the endless silence of the darkness.

**A/N: Yay! Okay well, I have some ideas so I don't know how long I am going to add to this but I wanted to get some ideas out. For those of you who have already read my other stories or have followed me know I have a lot of projects and stories I am working on, and I'm sorry if I haven't been updating as I usually do, but I just have so many ideas flowing in my head. Have a wonderful day and please read and review!**


	2. Pipes

**A/N: Thanks for the comments! They are always great to get : ) As requested, an update. I hope it goes well. I'm going to try something that I have never done before. Write in Piper's POV! I was never fond of her group or Hazel or Frank, so I may not have all my facts straight, but deal with it!**

**It will be …an adventure… Enjoy!**

Piper's POV:

I had just watched my best friend, other than Jason and Leo, and the boy of her life fall into the depths of Tartarus. I didn't know what to do except try and make sure everybody else was doing alright. I couldn't help but ask myself if I were the one it the hole, would Jason fall for me?

My shoulder still hurt pretty badly but I ate some ambrosia squares and that was starting to dull the pain. Jason was already sleeping in his bunk. I went to his room and opened the door a crack, just to see that he was still peacefully sleeping. I smiled to myself and shut the door to his snores.

Walking down the hallway a bit more, I ran into Frank. He was leaning up against the doorframe to Hazel's room. I walked up to Frank and looked in the room. Frank knew I was there before I said anything.

"How are you Piper?" He grumbled. It sounded like a bit of anger. I couldn't blame him. He just lost his other best friend in a hole to Tartarus. And Hazel and Nico had to watch it. His arms were crossed and his baby face looked quite stern.

I looked in the door. Nico and Hazel were talking while he was drinking Nectar. Nico was so pale that I had to wonder if he was like that his whole life.

"I'm alright. How about you?" I asked. Frank shrugged his shoulders and didn't let his eyes leave Hazel.

"Everything's going to be alright." I wondered if the charm speak I had just used in my voice was meant for Frank or me. He nodded sadly and watched as Hazel helped patch up Nico.

I continued to the upper deck. Coach Hedge was in his room. The door was open a tiny crack and I could hear goat murmurs and the high volume of a boxing match on the television.

On the top, the wind was softly whipping through my hair. It gave me the chills and so I wrapped my arms around myself and went to go see Leo.

He was sitting at the main control station barely keeping his eyes open. The wii remotes were almost falling out of his hands. His curly hair was blowing in the wind.

"Hey, Leo," I said, approaching his side. He jumped with a start, one hand going to his tool belt and the other to the wii remote.

"Oh, Piper. Hey." He said sluggishly.

"Repair boy, were you sleeping on the job?" I smiled at him.

"Oh no, no, no, I was not. Would supreme commander-" He tried to conceal a yawn. "-Be sleeping on duty? Nope."

"Leo, you should get some sleep. Does this thing have an automatic pilot?" I asked.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Can't go to sleep. Piper it was all my fault what happened to Annabeth and Percy. If I hadn't opened that fortune cookie…" He trailed off with tiredness as his eyelids started to slip.

"Leo, don't blame yourself. If we need someone to blame, it's Gaea. She is responsible for all these bad things coming to light." I said with a hint of charm speak, even though I knew all of us had done a little part to get them to wind up down in Tartarus.

"You need some sleep Leo." I said and offered him a hand. "I can watch the ship if you want me to." I told him. He raised an eyebrow and I knew he was thinking that I wouldn't be able to handle directing a ship but his desire for sleep got the better of him.

Leo reached over to push a green button. It started flashing the words AUTO-PILOT and he stepped down from the chair and I helped him in his room. The whole way down the hallway, he kept telling me things that could go wrong and how to fix them. He was in overload.

We passed by Hazel's room and she was hugging Frank and I heard the sound of a few sniffles. It must have been her and maybe a bit of Frank wondering if they were ever going to get home alive. Nico was sacked out on her bed.

As we passed, Leo hesitated walking past the door and Hazel looked up. Frank shot Leo a look of anger and sadness but I pushed him along, wondering what that exchange was about.

"And don't forget to pull it to the left a bit. It tends to drag right. Stay on course, the map is-"

"Leo!" I stopped him, already forgetting all of his instructions. "Just get some rest. You will be the first to know if something goes wrong."

"Don't let me sleep in to much." He said. Leo hugged me, the first time I had experienced a passionate act from him. Probably just lack of sleep and a long day. I flinched a bit when he touched my shoulder but warmed up to his touch. "How's your shoulder? Do you need some more nectar?" He asked and went through a few drawers under his bed. He tossed me a bottle of nectar before settling into bed. I thanked him and went back upstairs.

I sat at the control station trying to stay awake. The green button kept flashing in my eyes.

I spun around in the chair a few times and looked out to the empty air and the empty deck. I wondered how Annabeth and Percy must be feeling. Probably a lot of pain, but the fact that they were surrounded by endless darkness or whatever was down there.

The ship was as empty as Tartarus and I sent good thoughts toward the trapped two before focusing on the Argo II

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it : )**

**It's a little short because I am not used to writing for these people but next is going to be in Annabeth or Percy's POV yay!**

**Have a great GREAT day!**


	3. Duh DUh DUHHH (The best chapter name)

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! If you don't like the way I write this story, you don't have to read it! Simple as that : ) I like the way I write Percy and Annabeth so, to bad if you don't.**

**So, I do have to agree. I hate Piper, Jason, Hazel, and sometimes the other two, Leo and Frank but I felt that I should credit them a bit, so that was why I put in that last chapter. Okay, on with Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. Just a warning-If I am to follow the rules of what is supposedly going to happen, I may have a not happy ending if I do finish this. Just preparing and thinking about where this story is going : )**

Percy's POV:

It was very uncomfortable position I was in. Annabeth was curled up in my side, against my bruise, and that was hurting. And of course, landing back first on a car really hurt so it didn't feel to good leaning against this car but right now, I didn't care. Annabeth was with me and that was all that mattered.

At one point while she slept, I felt riptide return to my pocket. I wrapped my fingers around the pen and felt a sense of security.

"Are you awake?" I asked. She shifted and then slumped all the way down, her head rested in my lap. I ran my fingers through her golden curls. She was sacked out. Dark circles drooped her eyes and her cheek bones were slightly jutting out. I looked down at her profile and tried to rub away some of the blood that was plastered onto the side of her face. The red chips of blood flaked off as I smoothed her skin with my thumb.

"We have a month." Her voice broke the silence.

"A month to close the doors of death." I said. She nodded and sat up from my lap. She was now staring at me. Her hand reached to her face and she scratched off where I was rubbing.

"One of us has to stay behind in Tartarus." Her voice was a timid whisper. A minutes of pure silence passed before I gained the courage to tell her the truth.

"It's going to be me."

"No, I won't let you." She said forcefully.

"We should get to that when the times comes. For now, I think we need to focus on _finding _the doors." I tried to change the subject. Loyalty, my fatal flaw. It was time for that to come into play. Annabeth agreed with my idea, but when she looked at me, I could tell that she knew what I was thinking. I knew she was going to do her best to let me survive, but when it comes to, I _will get_ my way.

"Should we start on the move?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. I got up and stretched. A few crackles in my back echoed off the cliff face and then I gave a hand up to Annabeth. She leaned on the car while I scrambled around to find something to help us. She searched through the cars near in hopping distance and I went through the cars that were farther away.

Technically it wouldn't be called stealing, because these little Italian cars aren't going to be found. Except by monsters, but the most the monsters could do is set off car alarms, which is only annoying.

I came back with the stuff I gathered and we laid out the treasures to see which ones we should take with us.

I found a pocket knife, a bag of groceries, fireworks, and a bag labeled "DONATION CLOTHES". In my pockets I had a few bars of ambrosia. Annabeth, being the more resourceful one, found a bit more than I did. She threw on the ground a backpack, a quilt, three flashlights, a few water bottles, and a few long and skinny boards. Annabeth had a few drachmas in her pocket.

We decided quickly to give the knife to Annabeth. Both of us took the best working flashlights and we raided the groceries and stuffed them in the backpack. Fireworks went carefully in the front pocket of the bag. Who knows when you will need them? I rolled up the quilt and put that in the bag as well. I stuffed the water in the sides and we tried on the clothes. Sadly none of them fit. All the clothes were for toddlers.

I took the boards and snapped them in half. Annabeth helped prop herself up on one side while I helped support her on the other. I threw the backpack on my shoulders and we set off into the darkness, leaving behind our scavenged cars. I was sad to leave the only place we could get out from, but there was no other choice.

The sunlight was gone and now we were trekking through by the shine of our flashlight. The third was at the bottom of the bag.

Eventually the darkness narrowed down to a large rounded tunnel. It was a bit bigger than a sewer pipe. It reminded me of the Labyrinth and brought back some not so good memories. I hated the idea of being trapped and it got Closter phobic after a while.

Tartarus was damp and cold. Shivers ran down my back every time a small gust of wind blew through the tunnel. We were moving slowly so no monsters ran into us so far. Small water droplets dripped from the ceiling and gave a quick punch of cold when they landed on our shoulders.

The worst part was the voices. Annabeth told me she could hear them too, but small whispers echoed off the walls. Screams, evil cackles, desperate pleas, and everything in between. Sometimes when I heard something really scary, my head would twitch behind us, but nothing was there. The spirits that haunted these tunnels didn't let up.

Annabeth and I talked a lot, always being sure that our voices were kept at a low volume.

I asked about my mom and it pained me with every word that came out of her mouth. I wished I were little again and could crawl into my mother's lap. It was hard not seeing her over the summer during camp, but it was harder not seeing her when Hera takes my memories away. I would never forgive Hera for taking me away from my family and friends.

Annabeth told me that she was really worried about us and has been searching nonstop, Paul at her side every way. I gulped sadness and told her about the roman camp.

I wanted to give her hope. Hope for the future I saw that demigods have. That town in Camp Jupiter that made me think that there was a brighter path for demigods. She smiled, slipped her hand into mine and I think I took our thoughts away from the situation at hand.

I kissed the side of her head and we kept walking.

"That sounds like a nice place." She said, musing the thought over in her head. I nodded thinking about all the happy families that call that home.

"I missed Camp Half-Blood more though." I said, wishing I could be floating in the sea there.

Annabeth sighed.

"I never stopped looking for you."

"I know. I never did forget your name. Your face was what kept my going." I told her, remembering the times I was attacked by the gorgons over and over again. I felt her squeeze my hand tighter. We walked along in silence again.

I was thinking about how long we have walked. Maybe a mile or two already? Who knows but my thought process was interrupted by a small _tick_ in the tunnel. I stopped moving and Annabeth stood at my side.

"What is it?" She asked. I uncapped riptide and spun around in the darkness. Annabeth slipped out the pocket knife and we put our backs up against each other. It reminded me of old times and I was glad to have her with me. We made a good team when fighting, knowing each other's moves and blind spots. We waited in the dark for something to jump out.

"I think it was nothing." She said and returned to my side.

"No it was something." I still had riptide out.

"Percy, we have been standing here for a few minutes and nothing has attacked us." But of course, when she said that she jinxed us.

A spidery web shot out and sent Annabeth flying to the wall, trapped in webbing. The flashlight dropped the ground, rolled and flashed in her face. I ran to her aide, but something wrapped around my middle. I was yanked backwards with so much force, the wind was knocked out of me and I watched Annabeth's face of horror as I was pulled into darkness, her screams calling out for me.

**A/N: Oh yeah, go spiders! Actually, I don't really like spiders… YUCK! Have a nice day! Go Friday! It's a spirit day tomorrow so I'm decking out in my class's colors. White! Yes : )**


	4. More Cliffhangers I know

**A/N: Alright, he we go. Shout out for Divergent? I got the book at a bookstore and have been reading it lately. It's really good! I might be hooked!**

**Have a wonderful day day day!**

**It will probably be short.**

Annabeth's POV:

I hit the wall and was strapped down with a tight webbing. My ankle screamed in pain but I was more worried about the look of surprise on Percy's face as he plunged back into the darkness, webs wrapped around his middle so much that he looked as though he couldn't breath.

"PERCY!" I screamed and the flashlight blinded me as it rolled around on the dark tunnel ground. The flashlight rolled again, this time pointing to the source of the webs.

The fall probably broke the Chinese hand cuffs, so now my least favorite spider was roaming free, ready to devour me and then Percy.

The smell of disgust reeked off her lengthy legs as she came into sight. The horrible sight of the spider was almost worse than the smell. She smiled and foamed at the mouth a little.

"That wretched child of Athena and her _boyfriend_." She said with disgust. I wriggled in her trap. "Looks like I am not the one trapped this time." She sneered. "Too bad I am going to kill you two in just a second."

I wriggled around in my webbing and I was able to grab the pocket knife in my pocket. I swung it open with one hand and started cutting the constraints.

While I was doing this, Arachne turned her back and started fashioning two nooses with her webbing. All the meanwhile, she was mumbling. "… Kill them both… Let them watch… In Olypmus… Find the doors… Ah haha! I'm crazy!" **(A/N: That's probably not what she would say but oh well…)**

I was almost free when Percy crept into the light of the flashlight. He was rubbing his side where the bruise was. Arachne was to busy to hear or see him. I opened my mouth to speak but then shut it again. He sliced the rest of the webbing with riptide and I fell to the ground with a thud.

Arachne turned around.

"You filthy Demigod! Ruining my dinner!" She let out a quick breath and crossed her arms, she had two the two complete nooses in her hand.

"You smell bad." Percy said and then we attacked. He was able to start hacking away at her legs, quickly dodging her swings. Arachne was fast, but we were faster. I made quick strikes and then moved before she could get at me. Strike, move. Strike, move.

"You annoying little humans!" She screamed right before Percy stabbed her in the chest. He twisted the blade I knew this was the end of this nasty spider. "I will get my revenge, child of Athena and Poseidon! Just you wait!" _Poof_. She exploded into dust.

Percy and I caught our breath as the golden bits rained over our head. The bits of what was left started to sink into the ground as if it were water. I shook off the rest of the golden dust and let that sink into the ground as well.

"Well that was fun." I said and Percy smiled. We both embraced each other quickly in a laugh. He pulled me close and for a moment it seemed as if we were one.

When we pulled away he kissed me and then we got ready to hit the road again. We picked up our stuff and Percy shook his body, getting rid of the rest of the dust remains.

I picked up the flashlight and gripped it in my hand. Percy gathered my board that I used as a crutch.

"Here." He handed me the board and I propped myself up. My weight lifted off my foot and my ankle singed with pleasure.

"Oh gods that feels good." I said in relief. He smiled and shouldered the bag.

"I'm getting really tired." He said. "What do you think about finding somewhere to crash?" Percy asked.

"I like that idea." Then I looked back to the fighting place. I did not want to spend the night there. I would probably drive myself crazy with fear. "How about we go a bit farther down the tunnel?"

Percy nodded after one look behind us and we walked about a mile or two in the tunnel.

It was rank and cold. The voices returned again. Percy and I tried to drown them out by talking more. We tried to make up for 8 months but I don't know how it was going to be able to fit into a month but we were going to make it try.

Finally, after a long time of walking, or hobbling, the tunnel took a left.

"How about here?" Percy asked and he swung the backpack like a bowling ball and it slid into the wall. I looked at him and saw the dark circles of dread under his eyes and the gaunt cheeks, but his white smile made it all better.

He helped me down to the floor and he leaned himself up against he wall behind me. I slid myself in the middle of his legs and leaned back against his chest. Two muscular arms wrapped around me and his chin set on my shoulder.

After a few minutes stayed like that, I felt his head loll to the side and I felt Percy's drool drip onto my shoulder. Percy was sacked.

As soon as I stopped moving my legs, I could feel the fire on my muscles. My lungs were icy from breathing in the cold air. My eyelids dropped and so did my head. My eyes closed and for a moment, I was able to escape this nightmare called Tartarus.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was the worst nightmare I have had in a long time.

Chiron was arguing with that girl, Reyna. She was dressed in full battle armor and the campers of Camp Half-Blood were looking anxious. They had their swords at the ready and were shifting from foot to foot. The roman party was standing at the ready behind Reyna, looking more big and vicious than ever. They brandished swords and waved them in the air, ready to fight.

Reyna threw her arms up in the air in anger. Chiron kept calm, keeping his arms crossed on his chest.

Reyna stomped back to her purple crowd and some of our campers started advancing. Chiron held a hand up and stopped them. From the look in his eyes I could tell he was going to try his best to make this a peaceful meeting. I wasn't sure his intentions were going to happen.

Suddenly, Reyna turned around to face Chiron. She charged and she was so close that Chiron only had enough time to pull out his sword and block. Their blades clanged and echoed together and sparks flew. Their heated faces and angry expressions were melting into each other's eyes and the camps charged each other.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I woke with a start, hoping that the dream was just a trick of the brain, just another feature of Tartarus that was making it's way into my head. I tried to shake away the feeling and rose from my slumped position.

Somehow I had made it out of Percy's arms and was laying on my stomach. I went to wake Percy up and tell him my dream, but he wasn't there. Panic rose like a tidal wave in my throat and a silent scream escaped from my lips.

"Percy-"

I swung my head to look down the tunnel. He wasn't down the left side, the way we had come. I shined the flashlight down the right tunnel and found him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

It seemed every muscle was tense in his arms, legs, core. He pounded his fists on the tunnel walls, mumbling to himself under his breath. He sunk to his knees and curled up in a ball, pulling at his hair like it was pestering him. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he rose up and opened his chest like a bear, letting out a horrid howl. He pounded on the walls again before excepting defeat.

I ran to him as fast as I could. Dropping to his shaking form that was lying on the ground, I put a hand on his shoulder, coaxing him to look at me.

He rolled onto his back and flashed me his green eyes. Then his back arched and he rolled to his side, pulling his hair again.

"Percy, calm down!" I tried, grabbing his white knuckles. His heart was beating to humanly possible and he was breathing rapidly.

"Get away… Get out! _Get OUT!" _He screamed. My jaw dropped, not knowing what to do.

He rose. Without my help, Percy stopped shivering and turned his back to me. I stood up as well and observed how much taller he was than I. He chest was puffed out, proudly and he turned around.

"Perseus Jackson, what in the world-" I stopped and he turned around to face me.

"Hello, Annabeth." His voice was cold, archaic, and sent shivers down my back.

He had an evil grin played on his face.

And glitters of gold in his eyes.

**A/N: Ta-Da!**

**I guess that wasn't short at all. Well, I'm going to have a wonderful spring break next week and I hope you have a nice one too, whenever yours is. Have a nice day! Please read and review! It will be the most awesome thing because I won't be updating for a while. Vacation, here I come!**


	5. Oh Snap, Kronos is BAACKKK

**A/N: Alright, I will put you out of your misery regarding that last cliffhanger : ) yay! My vacation was good and now all I can think about doing is sitting down to write some more.**

Percy's POV:

My fists banged against the wall. Then I was on the floor. Then I was back up again. My fingers vigorously ran through my hair. I felt like I was being ripped into pieces.

"Percy, please calm down." I heard Annabeth's voice but it was distant. Her fingers were electric at the touch.

But this one voice was stuck inside my head. I wasn't sure if Annabeth heard it, but I couldn't think about that now.

"Hello Perseus Jackson. You banished me here, remember?" That voice could only belong to one person. Or one titan. Kronos. His voice was like scratching fingernails on a chalkboard and it was all in my head. It was cold and sent shivers down my back.

"I want to make sure you stay here with me. An endless life of torture, how does that sound?" It was only seconds after he said this, that I realized these words were coming out of my mouth, but that wasn't my voice.

"Get out of here!" I cried in my voice, not like that was going to work. I was given a few seconds of relaxation. I allowed Annabeth to roll me onto my back and I lay there, looking at the stone ceiling and up into Annabeth's grey eyes.

"Percy, what is it?" She asked. I tried to answer but Kronos responded.

"Jackson, you are so pathetic." His voice overrode my words and a wave of pain was sent through my body. I gasped as the fiery punches blew on my chest. I cringed and jerked back to my side. I felt helpless and I only hoped this wasn't the way to die.

"I will show you your worst fears, Jackson." He said, the voice, ice in my head.

"What does… That mean…?" I gasped. For a minute or two, I was peaceful. The pain was a dulling throb and I rolled onto my back. My teeth were digging into my lip so hard it felt like it was drawing blood. My vision became clear and I looked back at Annabeth.

She was hovering over me and being calm as she could, but I could see the fear in her expression. I was able to catch my breath as I tried to pull myself up.

Annabeth helped me up to a sitting position against the wall.

"Is it…?" She didn't even have to finish her question.

I nodded. Kronos.

She sat down on her hands, hung her head and stared at the ground in between her legs. She leaned up to her knees and struck the wall with the palm of her hand. It echoed off the tunnel wall and she returned to her position.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." I cupped her head with my palm and brought her eyes to mine. "We will figure a way to get him out. I just can't tap out." She nodded. "Help me stay awake." I said.

"Will do." She said. Annabeth leaned in and her mouth found mine. "Stay focused on me. Don't give in."

"I don't know what he is going to show me." She cocked her head to the side as if she didn't know what I was talking about. "He said he was going to show me my worst fears. I don't know what that means or when it's going to happen."

She grumbled to herself and I could almost see the steam come out of her ears.

My head started to get dizzy and I blinked a few times.

"Focus on me, Percy. You're okay." Annabeth's voice was distant and everything started to seem blurred.

I tried to do what she told me to do but it was such a challenge.

The voice was back and worse than ever. It sent shivers down my back.

"Percy, fight it." She said but I was already to far to go back.

"Are you ready Jackson?" The most menacing chuckle echoes in my brain, like echoes off a mountain top.

I felt my heart pound in my chest and then I slumped over, my chin hitting my chest, and my body falling to the side. Annabeth's distant pleas were so quiet and I dropped into the realm of insanity.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was shortly afterwards that I opened my eyes to a fuzzy picture.

I was at the beach in Camp Half-Blood. The water lapped around my ankles, the sky blue and wind whipping. I turned around. Annabeth was sprawled out on a blanket and reading a fairly large book. Grover and Tyson were playing with a Frisbee that had a few bite marks in it. Leo was racing Jason while Piper was building a sand castle.

All my friends were enjoying their day while who knows how long I have spent staring into the horizon, waiting for anything.

I tried to remember why I was here. Where was I before this. All I can remember is a scratchy voice and a girl crying my name. Nothing more.

Something from the sea pulled me forward. I stumbled forward and caught myself before face planting it into the waves. Looking down, small seaweed vines wrapped around my ankles and started pulling. I was forced to take another two steps forward. Pulling didn't break these heavy duty seaweed vines. Nor did trying to untangle myself. They were practically super glued to my feet. I tried willing the water to take the vines away, but it wouldn't budge. The waves continued to dance around my feet. I knew it wasn't good when the son of a sea god couldn't control the water.

I turned around and yelled for help. Waved my arms.

The vines pulled and I was now up to my knees.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I waved my arms. I saw her look up and lower her book a few inches. She smiled and waved at me, then went back to reading. I screamed in frustration.

Something lashed out from the water again, wrapped around my wrists, and I was pulled into the waves. My feet were kicking rapidly and my head sunk underneath. I took the fatal mistake of taking a breath in. Water filled my mouth and I couldn't breath.

It felt as if my heart were trying to pound it's way out of my chest as I sunk lower and lower into the darkness. My lungs ached and burnt while I felt water slosh around on the inside.

Pure panic crawled into my throat and I knew this was the end. I was really drowning. The thought now struck me. I had taken advantage of breathing underwater for so long and now, something is getting revenge.

Black spots started filling my vision. I could feel myself grow heavy in the thick waters and something spoke.

"Jackson. Now you understand." It was that scratchy and ice cold voice. "Open your eyes." I couldn't. I didn't have the power to move anymore. "_Open your eyes._" It was really harsh this time and so, I hoped that if I accepted my fate, I would be dead soon.

I opened my eyes.

**A/N: ^^^This **_**is**_** an intended cliffhanger.**

**Okay, so HOLY COW, the next chapter is kind of CRAZZZZYYY!**

**Stay tuned, I will be posting the next one VERY soon.**

**Have a WONDERfilled week.**


	6. Self Destruction

**A/N: Warning: A depressing week calls for a not good part of the story. Sorry, and don't kill me : )**

I was standing in a field. The grass waved with the wind and pressed my hair into my forehead. Black wisps of hair hung in my vision as I looked across the endless plains.

There was a blood red sunset on the horizon. Shifting my weight, the grass crunched underneath my feet. Everything was so stale, it gave me the feeling that something had died here.

I realized I was holding something. My hold on riptide was awkward and just didn't feel like normal. Maybe it had to do with the blood that coated the blade.

That made my stomach nervous. I could only hope it was Octavian's blood or possibly Gaea's blood. It wasn't mine.

The nervousness over took my nerves and my hands started shaking rapidly. The sword dropped into the grass and I felt myself start to hyperventilate.

I took a step back and stepped on something soft. I turned around and looked.

My heart stopped. I dropped to my knees. I was speechless and remembered that I probably should keep breathing.

"Mom?" My mother was gripping Paul's hand. Both dead. Their blood was all over my hands and drops were splattered on the ground, our clothes, and my skin.

I tried to control the situation, but it was hard. Tears streaked down my cheeks as my shaking hands reached over to close their still, lifeless eyes. I gasped in between sobs, as I gripped the sides of my head.

I tried not to look at the gaping holes, one in Paul's shoulder, and the other in my mother's hip.

"Stand up and look at what you caused." It was Kronos' voice. I did as I was told. There were other bodies.

"No no no…" I cried. I left my parent's side and walked.

The terror on the blank faces of Jason and Piper were scary, as they gripped each other in their last moments. Thalia was laying face down, her arms outstretched, the blood staining her white hunter's dress. Nico was even paler than I remember. Grover looked older coated in blood.

This couldn't be real. This was just a dream. This was just a-

And then I saw her. Beautiful even in death, the grey eyed girl I fell in love with lay on her back, her hair spilling out in every direction. I could not ignore the stab wound that covered her abdomen.

I rushed to her side, in a fit of tears and the nauseous feeling of dread overrode my conscious.

"Please, please, please." I tried. Lacing my fingers with hers, it felt like grabbing at ice cubes. My hand caressed her cheek, as I sobbed some more. I tried not to look into her blank eyes with longing. I shut them, sadly, trying to think of better times but was coming up empty handed and driven mad with grief. I cradled her body close to me, not caring if blood oozed with every move I made.

My cries echoed off the landscape and all I could think was that I am alone.

I remembered something, "And you will never walk alone." **(A/N: Rocking the Pink Floyd over here! Percy Jackson and that band are my complete obsession… :D)** but it feels a lot like I am completely, totally, and utterly alone.

I don't know how long I stayed that way, brushing her hair to the side.

Eventually, my cries became soft hiccups that faded away. Finally, my tears were dried and there was nothing more I could give. I pulled her jacket around her and zipped it up to the collar. One last kiss on the forehead commended my departure.

I stood up and turned my back.

Then I ran. I ran until my lungs ached, my legs were screaming as acid pumped through my body. I didn't stop.

"Return, Jackson. See what you have done." That eerie voice echoed off nothing. Maybe the air. I don't know but it made me hesitate to a jog.

"No!" I screamed to no one. I kept running on deflated air, on wobbly legs, on a pounding head. Eventually, I came to a cliff face. The water below me was crashing on the pointed rocks that stuck out from the bay. The grass stopped abruptly and the wind pushed me back away from the ledge.

"Come back." The voice said again. I felt myself twitch back to the site. Something inside was pulling me. But I had to fight it.

"Come on, Percy. You can do this. Fight!" A female voice that sung of honey and sweets echoed in my mind. Annabeth.

If Kronos wants me to go back to my family and friends, he wants me live in agony.

I think I will take a step towards self destruction before I do that.

A step.

The wind was rushing through my ears and all my insides dropped like lead. The water was coming fast and quickly. I tumbled through the air and soon, everything became a blur. A single high monotone blocked everything out of my head as I accepted my fate.

Everything went white and black as I hit the waves and the rocks.

Then I was gone.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"Percy, can you hear me?" I was able to nod at Annabeth' voice. "Oh, thank the gods!"

I was now aware of her hands, stroking my face and my shoulder, right next to my beating heart. I opened my eyes and Annabeth was crouched, as best as she could on a broken ankle, in front of me.

"Percy, what happened?" She demanded. Think she could smell the fear in my voice. "What's the matter? What-" I stopped her short and tackled her with a hug. Her skin was so warm and her eyes were as cloudy grey as ever. I tangled my fingers in her golden curls, only pressing her closer to me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words to express myself. She was here, with me, safe. Perfectly fine.

"I love you too." She said, and that made all the difference.

**A/N: Alright, well the first chapter and this was SOSOSO long, that I split it into two! Oh **_**man**_** I was on a writing spree! Everything kept pouring out! WHOA!**

**Have a great week!**


	7. At Peace

**A/N: Knock-knock! Who's There? MissAntelope. MissAntelope who? MissAntelope is ready for some more Percy and Annabeth!**

Annabeth's POV:

Walking again.

Percy's hand was wrapped around my waist and the other was laced between my fingers at my side. He heated up my right side as we hobbled through the endless tunnels of Tartarus, while the left side was vulnerable to the cold.

We didn't talk much, just enjoying the cold together. Living in the moment, just trying not to look forwards into the future to far. Sometimes I would hum and sometimes we sang camp songs or make up rhymes on the spot.

"How you doing?" I asked. It was a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not the one with the broken ankle…" Percy finally said.

"Touché."

"How far do you think we have walked since the fall?" He sounded so exhausted.

"I have absolutely no idea." More silence after that.

After so long of walking, I couldn't walk anymore. Instead of an old sewer tunnel, now we were walking through a rocky underground tunnel that was completely dark. My eyes adjusted after about twenty minutes of walking, but I still couldn't see more than two feet in front of me. Small water droplets made me jump every time it landed on my nose or on my ear.

Hobbling through here was difficult. I had Percy walk in front of me and he held one of my hands to navigate through the tunnel.

"Step here… Up here…" It was like this for a few hours as the rocks kept becoming more jagged and at steeper heights off the ground.

With a yelp, Percy's fingers slipped out from mine. I heard a thud and a groan.

"Seaweed Brain?" I hesitated on a slippery rock. With one hobble forward, my feet slipped out from underneath me and I fell too. I screamed on the short fall down, and for a second, I felt the same fear of falling from that cliff, but I landed on something soft. My ankle screamed for relief but I tried to ignore it with a tight gasp.

Percy's chest rose underneath me.

"You okay?" I asked. He groaned and his arms went to his face. I blinked a few times and could finally start seeing correctly. He touched the side of his head and pulled back. His black hair was matted with some blood.

"Just hit my head." He said.

"What year is it?"

"Do you really think that matters? We are in Tartarus."

"Good point." I sighed and buried my face into his chest, he winced when I caressed his bruise but his muscles relaxed. He smelled of sweat and sea salt.

"What do you think, camp here for the night?" I asked.

"Well we are already stuck in this ditch. Might as well." Percy reached up and pressed my body closer to his. I could feel his heartbeat radiate tranquility throughout me.

Carefully, I slipped off him and rolled into the crook of his arm, one of mine was draped over his ripped camp shirt.

"Why did you fall with me?" The question spilled over my lips before I could stop it. I sucked in air and my heart skipped a beat. He took a long time to answer as he formed his thoughts carefully and thoughtfully.

"You are my anchor. If I lost you, I don't think I would ever come back." He pulled up to kiss my forehead.

"Same here."

"I know, Wise Girl. I know." We stayed like that for a long time. Eventually, I felt his breath even out and slow. Then he was asleep.

I smiled to myself. And for a moment, my soul was at peace.

Until the growl echoed off the tunnels.

**A/N: Alright, sorry that was a little short, but the next one will be good. Monsters! And then… AN ARMY possible. Obviously, I am no Rick Riordian, so it will be over shortly I think. I really have no idea. I should start planning these things!**

**I'm working on a project-my favorite lyrics project. Going through an album at a time. I will leave off with this one.**

**Led Zeppelin IV-Stairway to Heaven**

"**And if you listen very hard**

**The tune will come to you at last**

**When all are one and one is all**

**To be a rock and not to roll.**

**And she's buying a stairway to heaven."**


	8. Can you Imagine a Dragon?

**A/N: Okay, this one is going to have some action. Please answer the question at the bottom in your review because I just thought about it last night. It may seem morbid, but it's sadly, a good/happy way to end the story.**

Percy's POV:

I don't know how long I was asleep, but Annabeth promptly smacked me in the chest a few times.

"Percy, did you hear that? Get up! Get up!" She said in a worried voice.

"What?" I bolted upright and she was propped up on her hands.

"Something is coming." She whispered. Then I heard it. A deep growl echoed off the rocks in the cavern.

I stood up and lifted my body out of the ditch we were laying in. I took a look around. There was no night and day in Tartarus. Oddly enough, when I fell in here, it was pitch black. Now the fatally sharp rocks were lit up by small light beams that peaked from the ceiling. It couldn't be real sunlight, but it felt good to know where I was stepping.

Her pale arm reached up for mine.

"No, you stay put."

"Percy, you get you ass over here and get me out of this hole." She reached with both arms. "I mean it!"

"Don't move!" I shouted at her and went to go look at what was making that noise. Obviously a monster of course but I didn't know how far away it was. Every time it growled, it sounded like it was miles away, and then right behind me. The shivers on my neck were no different even at these different distances.

I was careful of my footing, for the rocks were still very slippery. Riptide helped shine a glow over the rocks so I could see more in front of me.

As I ventured farther and farther away from Annabeth, the more nervous I got. I didn't want to leave her there all by herself. I whistled out a small tune to her. It repeated itself in echoes but eventually she reciprocated and matched a sing song melody to mine. I continued to crawl over rocks.

Nothing was jumping out at me, so I turned around to get us back on the move.

I whistled once again and she did so back. I smiled to myself and jumped across another rock.

When I landed, the growl came right behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I didn't have enough time to swing Riptide before the big dragon launched itself at me. The scales were familiar to the dragon that coiled it's body around Thalia's tree at camp. Everything was similar except the smoke that rolled out of the side of his mouth and the look in his eyes. It had beady red eyes that peered out from the evil eye sockets.

The dragon knocked me hard on my back and I landed onto my back on a vertical rock.. Before I could slide down the cool surface of the rock, he had me pinned by the shoulders with a greedy smile. The sharp claws wrapped around my arms and squeezed. I heard a sickening pop in my right side and Riptide dropped to the ground. My shoulder erupted in pain.

I hadn't realized how loud my scream was until it had been coming out of my mouth for the last few seconds.

I must have been closer to Annabeth than I thought, because a handful of pebbles showered over me and the dragon jumped off me and leapt upwards. I dropped to the ground quickly and landed on hands and knees.

My right shoulder popped back into place and I rolled to the floor with a scream.

I couldn't let that distract me though. I grabbed Riptide and ran after the dragon. I pulled myself over the rocks and saw that the dragon too was having a hard time navigating his way through the surprising drops and elevated rocks.

I heard a shrill scream and lunged forward, skipping over rocks at a time. Halfway up, I saw the dragon's back. It took all my willpower and energy to make one last defying jump onto his back. I came down sword point first and was able to lodge it into a chink in his armor.

He hissed and jerked me back, but my legs were already locked around the serpent's body and I had a firm grip of my sword handle. His face lashed out and I saw that there was a pocket knife lodged firmly up his left nostril.

More pebbles from Annabeth as I reached out to pull the knife. It came loose as he snorted a wave of fire through his nose. I clenched my teeth as the raw skin on my arm was left invulnerable. I stabbed and thrashed the blade at anything I could.

Eventually, I stabbed him in the eye a few times and in the throat, possibly other places, but the dragon exploded into golden dust in a ditch a few rocks away from where Annabeth was throwing rocks in the wrong direction.

I scrambled to the top of the ditch and pushed a rock on top of the pile of golden dust, hoping that would keep him trapped and unable to reform for a while.

Jumping over a few rocks, I made my way to Annabeth. She was throwing rocks still, but they were growing bigger in their size.

"Wise Girl, you can stop now." I muttered, exhausted. I heard a hearty '_UMPH' _and a big rock hit me square on in the temple.

My weak knees buckled and I fell into the ditch once again.

**A/N: Okay, my question.**

**Can I kill off everybody? I mean it is my story, so I can do whatever I like, but if you readers strongly dislike me sending Percy and Annabeth to Elysium, I won't. But I will have to think of another way to end the story-and if I can't do that, I am going to have to do that : )**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and as always :P Have a wonderful day!**


	9. A Dream, A Future

**A/N: Alright, I am SO VERY MUCH on a rock and roll for this.**

Annabeth's POV:

My theory was that if I was stuck in this ditch, the only way I could help was to throws stones in every direction possible to distract the monster from tearing my boyfriend into pieces.

With a grunt, I threw up a bit stone at the same time I heard Percy say "Wise Girl, you can stop now." I heard a moan and the rock landed back into my hands. I threw that on the ground with a confused look.

"Percy?" I called. No response. Then his figure came crashing back into the ditch. His limbs were limp and his head rolled to the side. I lifted my arms to catch him but my ankle couldn't take the pressure anymore. He landed in my arms and I collapsed under both of our weight. I landed on my knees and held Percy under his arms.

"Oh shit… Oh shit…" I murmured under my breath as I laid him down. His knees were pointed to the side and an arm was draped over his chest while the other one lay relaxed out and stretched out from his body.

"Percy." I coaxed and rubbed the side of his cheek. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry." I said. His mouth was slightly open. I leaned down and kissed him but he still laid still. He looked peaceful besides the gash of blood that ran down his forehead. The drops fell on the floor and dropped into the crevasses and creases of his mouth and eye.

I wiped the blood away but it only stained his face, got more on my hands, and dripped back out of the gash.

I whipped around and grabbed the backpack that we were carrying. I went through it for anything that could help. I found a few of the squares of ambrosia. I chunked off only a small corner and split that between the two of us. I pulled out a banana and two string cheese from the grocery bag.

I would wait for Percy to wake up to give him his but for now, I needed to asses my own injuries, which were now throbbing painfully.

From standing still in the ditch, my ankle wasn't to bad. I was scratched up everywhere and the worst part was I now wore a lengthy burn of raw skin that targeted my left shoulder. My left sleeve was hanging on by a thread. Once I ripped it off, the camp shirt hugged my waist and hung on my shoulder.

"No, don't. Run…" Percy mumbled while unconscious. I ignored him and ate.

The ambrosia tasted really good as it warmed by body up all the way. It took the throbbing on the burn and my ankle to a dull throb. The banana was squished until it was almost brown, but the cheese was fresh.

"Go… Run…" His words slurred off his lips. He stirred and threw an arm over his head. I grabbed what had remained of my sleeve and tied it onto his wrist. He had a burn as well but it was smaller than mine.

Eventually, Percy rose to a sitting position and rubbed his forehead where the gash was.

"Holy Hera, Annabeth. You have spectacular aim in the dark."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Have some ambrosia." I extended a hand and he took the chunk, happily swallowing it whole.

"How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess, about ten or twenty minutes." I told him. He nodded as he leaned in to take a cheese and the other half of the banana. He got close and rested a hand on my shoulder lightly.

I flinched away as he touched the burnt skin.

"You look beautiful." Percy tucked a strand of golden hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Uh huh. Shut up and eat." I said. He smiled and did so.

"What were you mumbling about?" I asked, remembering his words from slumber.

"Hmm?" he asked, a chunk of cheese in his mouth.

"While you were out you talked. You talk _and _drool, you know!" I laughed, but he had turned white as a ghost. I lost my smile at that look and implored.

"I didn't talk." Percy avoided my gaze.

"We are probably the only living souls in Tartarus. You _are _going to tell me. What?"

"I had a dream." He hesitated. "I know what's going to happen." My throat closed.

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you yet."

"Oh yes you will." I urged.

"_Annabeth_. No." He snapped. The look in his sea green eyes wasn't anger, but a bitter sadness. I was appalled and speechless. "You must promise me." I nodded and he continued, never breaking eye contact. "Trust me."

I felt a tear run down my cheek but wiped away. I didn't want to show emotion right now. I wanted to move. It was hard enough knowing that I was walking towards my death, but it was worse knowing that Percy was keeping something from me, even if it was for my own good.

"Let's get a move on then." I turned my head to the backpack and threw it into his lap. Percy wiped some of the blood away and the gash on his forehead was starting to dry.

"Sounds good." He stood up and helped me up.

I watched him pull himself up, careful not to strain his right shoulder. Once he was up, I threw the backpack up and he set that down somewhere. He reached a hand back down.

"You know I love you, right?" A wink out of those beautiful eyes and matted black hair made me charmed again instead of sad.

"I love you too." I took his hand and he pulled me up.

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! Okay, so I had a pretty chill day in biology class today, so I totally spaced out/zoned out during the movie and I planned out **_**everything**_** for this story. Expect many updates in the next week or so-ish because I know how it's going to end and it's going to be **_**PERFECTLY BEAUTIFUL! Yay!**_

**Have a great day! Rock on, peeps!**


	10. Thals

**A/N: Okay, here we go! I have to do a little Sally action so boom baby!**

Percy's POV:

There was absolutely no way in the world that I was going to tell her about my dream. It would only get her worried to the point of no return. But it was inevitable to miss the way it all played out in my dream. Gaea's voice still scratched in my ears.

Once the rocky stuff had ended and we left dragon dust and a banana peal behind, we reached a gravel filled tunnel. It was misty and very quickly our clothes were began to dampen. I began to tell Annabeth every single detail about my stay with the Romans. And in return she tell me all about what was going on back at camp, now that we were 'trying' to join forces with the Romans. Some of the time she would just think out loud, which was fine by me. I was just happy to hear her voice.

Every shuffle that she made on a weak ankle, we kicked up gravel. Our tracks behind us were indefinitely suspicious but we didn't care.

At one point in time the mist turned into heavy rain for about a mile. The puddles of water pooled in the deepest points of the journey. There were hills that collected enough water on the downside that we were sent swimming a few times to make it across.

We came into an opening that revealed a small spring. A waterfall ran out of a crack in the wall that was supplied by a mysterious source. A few flat rocks were stationed around the shore of the spring and the crisp air tasted like a bright spring morning. The water being kicked up at the base of the cascading liquid misted into the air and a small light crack in the ceiling made the perfect rainbow.

I helped Annabeth slide onto a rock and dropped the backpack off my shoulders. It felt as if a weight has lifted. Relief came to the sore shoulder that popped out during the fight.

"Can you just cut my foot off?" Her voice whined as she positioned the ankle on another stone. I tossed her a water bottle.

"That would be a mess, sorry." I said. I walked up to the fountain and it started to soak me again. "Dam, where is the dam on this damn thing?" I joked. She smiled at me but it was a confused look. "Never mind. It's a 'you had to be there' thing"

"Okay…" She said. Our water was out but the spring was fresh so for now, it was unlimited.

I stepped back and surveyed the scene.

"How many drachmas are in the backpack?" I asked.

"Four. Why?"

"I want to tell my mom something." I fished around the bottom of the backpack and pulled out four of the drachmas. "Did you want to IM anybody?" Annabeth nodded. "Then you go first. We can stay here for tonight."

I gave a hand up for Annabeth and led her over to the rainbow. Holding up the coin over my head, my fingers were trembling.

"Oh goddess of Iris, accept my offering." The coin splashed into the mist. "Show me…" I faltered. I didn't really know who Annabeth wanted to talk with.

"Thalia Grace." She said.

Soon enough, a sleeping 15 year old hunter appeared in the mist. Thalia was sleeping Zeus's cabin all by herself. The hunters must be at camp but none of them were here.

"Hey, Thalia. Wake up." Annabeth said. She didn't stir.

"Pinecone face!" That got her up. Her eyes flipped open like a book and she was already sitting up with a hunting knife drawn.

"Annabeth!" She said and dropped her weapon. "I have been so worried about you!"

"Sorry about that." Annabeth smiled and sighed.

"And _you_!" Thalia snapped. I saw lightning flicker around her fingers. "Oh you are in big trouble mister."

"Nice to see you too, Thals."

"Don't call me Thals." She smiled anyways. "I'm glad you not dead." I swallowed hardly at that thought.

"Me too."

"Where are you guys?" She crossed her legs on the floor. It struck me as how young she looked. Yes she was stuck at age 15 but, I had definitely surpassed her height and older features. Thalia always looked unique and eccentric, but now her hair was flat and her static blue eyes were sunken with dark rings under her eyes. I could only imagine how we looked now.

"Tartarus." Annabeth blurted and then grabbed her mouth.

"Oh my gods…" Thalia was shocked and her knuckles wrapped around the hem of her shirt were white. "This isn't a goodbye, right?"

"NO! I just wanted to catch up." Annabeth said. "What's going on at camp?" Her voice was trembling.

"Kelp head, get lost." Thalia said. I took a step back and heard the mumbles of their conversation. I went back to the backpack and sat down on the rock while Annabeth was with Thalia.

I tried to think about what I was going to do. I had a plan to talk with my mom and Grover. I don't know what I was going to say.

Hey mom, sorry about leaving for eight months. Want to hear about this horrific dream I had? Want to hear where I am now?

At once I heard a muffled sniffle and another time I heard giggles. But I let them be. I didn't want to get in the middle of that.

After a little bit, Annabeth limped over and put the other three coins in my hand. She smiled.

"Okay, your turn. Did you need me for anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." I didn't want her hearing what I was going to say. I'm sure I am going to break down in front of my mom.

"Sorry about Thalia."

"It's fine. I'm going to talk to my mom and Grover." I said.

"I'm going to sleep if you don't mind." She threw herself gently on the floor and curled up against the rock.

"Did you need anything?"

"Nah, I will be good. Tell Sally hi for me." I nodded and walked to the fountain.

"Hey mom." I tried. "How's it going?" I groaned and kicked at the ground. What was I freaking out about? That this might be the last time I see my mother? She is my Mom! I can talk with her!

"Oh goddess of Iris, accept my offering." I had to grab my elbows and hug my middle to keep from shaking. "Sally Jackson."

The image flickered in the mist and my beautiful mom was sitting at the table with Paul eating dinner.

"Mom!" It slipped out of my mouth and disturbed the beautiful scene. She jumped up and my stomach dropped.

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of overflowed with this chapter, so I will be posting the rest of the chapter in the next day. Probably in the morning.**

**It's going to be good. And I know exactly what is going to happen for the next few chapters! SO excited!**


	11. Mother

**A/N: Alright, this is the result of overflow. I can't stand it for some odd reason, chapters going over 3 pages of my word program. AGH! I had to separate it. Enjoy and I hope it doesn't make anybody mad.**

This was not my mother. My mother was not as thin and as small as this. She had bright blue eyes that shone, not dull and scared paranoid eyes that sunk into her skull. The woman I knew didn't have as many wrinkle lines above the forehead while her cheekbones stuck out. Her hair was flat and horribly pulled into a pony tail. It was pulled out at every odd and angle like I do when I get stressed. But this woman still called me Percy like she did when I was five years old.

"Percy!" She ran up the hologram. Paul poked his head into the room and he looked just as tired and worn out as my mother.

"Percy!" Both of their smiles lit up the room.

"We searched so hard for you!" Mom started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, mom."

"You scared me to _death_ for the second time when you called me!" She cried. She reached out to me but then pulled back. "Oh Percy, I love you."

"Mom, I missed you so much!" I smiled and tried to fight some tears. I didn't want to cry right now. I wanted to keep this short and sweet.

"Where have you been? Are you hurt? Where is Annabeth? Where are you now? When will you be home?!"

"Not so many questions!" I laughed. She did too, and her laugh was so comforting to hear. "Okay, I can't talk for long," I lied, "But I will do a condensed version." I told her everything about the last few months as quick as I could. She listened intently as they sat at the kitchen counter. She gasped and laughed at all the right parts. It was a matter of a few minutes, but I ran my mouth as fast as I could.

"So what is going to happen now? Where are you?" She asked. This is the part I was dreading.

"We're in Tartarus." I said. I closed my eyes.

"Oh gods…" Paul mumbled. My mom stared at the floor blankly. "What does that mean?" He asked. My mom and I just stared at each other. She knew what it means, but I knew the truth about what was going to happen.

"It means that it is going to be hard to get out." I said quietly.

"But you will." My mom said. Her voice was strict and demanding, like it was a chore to defeat Gaea in one day and come back alive.

"Yeah. When this is all over, I want to go to Montauk, and stay there for two years." I put that image in both of our heads for the moment that remained and I thought about all the times I was with my mom, away from Gabe, enjoying swimming in the ocean and roasting marshmallows in the evenings. By the look of nostalgia on my mom's face, I was doing a good job at keeping the peace. Probably the last genuine smile she will ever wear.

"Annabeth is waking up. We need to get going." I said. A lump was forming in my throat.

"Percy, you be careful. I will tell Chiron everything, just get out alive. Okay? Call me as soon as you can." She said like an worried and overbearing mother would.

"I will, mom."

"Percy," she stood up and got close to the IM. "I love you. Come back in one piece."

"I love you too. See you soon. Can I talk with Paul for a second?" I asked. Mom left the room with one last smile and Paul and I were left.

"Paul, you, her, and I all know I'm not making it out of here." I tried to keep my voice down as best as I could. Paul nodded sadly and it looks like he was trying to shuffle closer to my IM. "You take care of her. Promise me. She needs you."

"I promise." Paul nodded. "But Percy… Make it back alive." He smiled.

"Okay, I will see you after this is over. Got to save the world again." I shrugged my shoulders and blinked back tears. "Bye. And thank you." I waved an arm through the image and once it was gone, I was trying to silence my cries. My shoulders heaved and I tried to not wake Annabeth up.

I had it under control, I thought and so I went to go check on Annabeth. Her ankle looked a bit more swollen and she was shaking on the gravel. The quilt was still in the backpack and dry now. I draped it over her and she barely stirred. Of course, she started snoring once she got warmer. I wiped away a tear that was full of dirt and brushed some hair away from her cheek.

I returned to the rainbow. I just needed to make a quick message.

"Oh goddess of Iris, accept my offering." The coin splashed in the mist. "Grover Underwood." I sat down on the rock.

Once again, the image flickered in the mist, but Grover was sitting alone at the fire pit by camp. The flames sent shadows along his beard and curly hair which was rapidly growing and in desperate need of trimming. His horns got bigger and his hindquarters were quite shaggy.

"G-man!" I said. I was once again excited and not dreading the sight of my best friend. I only was scared for the upcoming part.

"Perce! D-u-u-ude!" His 'baa-a' cracked a bit as he lifted his chin from his hand. "What's happening? Please don't tell me anybody died!"

That was the breaking point. I completely broke down. The flood gates open for a few seconds and I allowed myself to cry. I was looking between my knees and the cold drops rolled off my nose.

"Oh no…" He said after letting me pull myself together. "Is Annabeth…?"

"No, no." I wiped my face with the back of my hand and rubbed my burning eyes. "We are okay."

"Okay. Where have you been? You had everybody looking for you, then I heard you went on a quest?"

"Grover, I can't stay long. I told everything to my mom, and when the rest of the group is done, they will bring back everything they know."

"Rest of the group?" He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I'm going to tell you a lot, are you ready?" My hands ran through my hair and I rested my elbows on my knees. He nodded.

"Grover, Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus. We are closing the doors of death from this side while Jason and the rest are going to close the doors from the other world. Grover, one of us has to stay behind."

"Percy, no…" He mumbled.

"I don't know exactly how it is going to play out but I am not coming back." Once I said it out loud and told him, it felt a lot better. "You have to let my mom know that I love her and never wanted to do this."

"Why not tell her?" He was wringing his hands now.

"Grover, I tried and couldn't do it."

"And you are trusting me with this? Percy, you can't leave us." He started to softly cry too. It reminded me how soft Grover was. Even if he was going to break down, he is the one I trust.

"Just listen." I continued. "Tyson is the best brother ever. Tell him that for me. And Thalia, sorry for the fighting. Call her pinecone face. Let Nico know that Bianca was one of my biggest regrets. And Chiron is the best teacher anybody could ask for." Then I thought of my father.

"Once this is all over, tell my dad that I know what being a hero really means. It's not the fighting and the victories, but the sacrifices. I am really proud to be his son and… That's it." Grover and I looked at each other for a few silent seconds, the only noise was the cackling fire on his side and the rushing water on my side.

"How do you know that it's the end?" Grover asked me.

"I don't know." I told him about the dream. Not the big details, just about how I traveled to the underworld and Gaea was taunting me.

"I have to go." I couldn't bear it anymore. I just wanted to curl up next to Annabeth. "Grover- you are the best protector anybody could ask for. Thanks for everything man."

"You are my best friend and I wouldn't trade that horrible year at Yancy for anything." Grover said.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

We didn't say goodbye. Instead, he put three fingers over his heart and pushed out. I did the same, warding off evil, and broke the connection.

**A/N: Okay, so that was kind of a sad chapter. I guess he was just getting ready to say his goodbyes if needed. Have a great day!**


	12. A Fight

**A/N: Do I have homework? Yes. Am I going to do it? Yes. Now? **_**No way!**_

**Sorry about the sad parts etc. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up warm. The quilt was large enough to fit over both of us. Percy's feet were tangled with mine. One arm was settled on my hip and holding my hand, keeping me steady. His breath on my neck tingled as he continued to sleep. His chest on my back made it feel like electricity dancing on my skin. I swear, I could have stayed like that forever if I could.

How long we were asleep, I had no clue.

I dozed off to and from unconsciousness as I lay in his arms. Eventually we got up.

"Morning Wise Girl." He smiled and turned me onto my back.

"Morning." I said but before I could continue, his lips were on mine. "I take it your conversation… With Sally… Was good…" I was able to make out between his kisses.

"Wonderful." He breathed and then rolled over and grabbed the backpack. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"What was that?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you." He said and went through the bag for food. "I got an old doughnut and suspicious looking half bag of orange and yellow gummy bears."

"Anything is fine." We split the food and drank a bottle of water.

We packed up camp and set off. The quilt was easy to fold back up and our water was good to refill in the spring. Percy helped me up and we went off.

The gravel tunnel we were walking in now turned into a thick sewer tunnel. The air was hot and humid. At odd moments, crack in the wall would let out steam and blow hot air into our face. Sweat was dripping down my back quickly and Percy's arm was stick around me. The air hurt on my burn and made my head throb like a headache.

"What did you and Thalia talk about?" He asked. What was I supposed to say? That I told her my final goodbyes in case we don't make it out? Now she knows what to say to my dad, Athena and what to say to Chiron and everybody else. Athena gets a piece of my mind, sending us off on this stupid quest.

"I just got an update for camp." Which was the truth. "Reyna is getting close. It's getting ugly. Camp is preparing for war."

"That lady is crazy."

"Reyna? Yeah, tell me about it." He scoffed.

"What did you talk with Grover about."

"I just wanted to talk with him." That was a lie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him squirm a bit.

"Why did you lie?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you are afraid."

"Of _what_?" He spat. We stopped and he shot me an ugly look.

"What are you not telling me?" I said. We faced each other square on in the face.

"I'm telling you everything."

"Perseus Jackson, I have known you long enough to know when you are lying!" I said. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Please, tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?!" I haven't ever heard him this cross. His voice was loud and kind of scary as he towered. The look in his green eyes was either annoyance or anger. I wasn't sure but it scared me to see that in him.

"Yes!" We shouldn't be fighting like this when we could die any moment. "I think that we should trust each other."

"Oh yeah? Well how come you lied when I asked about Thalia?" He snapped, eyes wide. How did he know?

"I didn't-"

"Oh, Annabeth Chase, I have known you long enough to know when you are lying!" He clenched his fists and his tense arms were trembling.

"Yeah? You _really_ want to know what I told her? I told her my goodbyes, okay?" I said.

"Did it ever occur to you that I told my goodbyes to Grover too?" I had no good comeback. "Annabeth, when you hit me with that ridiculously hard rock, I had a dream. Annabeth, both of us died and Gaea rose. We _failed… I _failed you." The only the thought that he was thinking the same thing as me. Several seconds of silence passed and we looked into each other's eyes. His anger toned down and now the green in his eyes was kinder. A puff of hot air plastered his black hair onto his forehead.

"Oh Percy!" I don't know why he wouldn't tell me earlier. Yeah it was scary, but not _all_ demigod dreams came true… _right?_

Percy rushed forward and held me in his arms quickly and another squirt of hot air blew into my back and pressed us closer together.

"Annabeth, I didn't want to worry you." He said. The muscles in his back expanded and contracted with each breath.

"We are going to get out of here alive you know. It's going to be okay." I tried but the look on his face didn't convince either of us.

"I'm sorry." Percy said. His nose was soft against my neck and he smelled good.

"I know."

**A/N: Alright, next one is going to be action-y packed. I wasn't planning for the fight between them, but it came out. I have no idea where it came from but it was perfect timing.**


	13. A Not-So-Nice Tyson

**A/N: Alright. Here we go. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and I know it might not be going the way some people want to, but I really appreciate all the motivation. Have a great day and enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

The heat was almost unbearable now. Percy said that we must be getting close.

I felt horrible about the fight, but I think in a way it brought us closer together. I just wanted to focus on getting out of here alive.

Somewhere along our journey, I lost the boards that helped as a crutch. Everything was a blur and I can't remember where. Probably when we were swimming. Anyways, now Percy had a hand around my waist and was helping me along.

The tunnel had turned into a regular pipe like before, cold and damp. Percy had to duck and his shoulders were hunched over. The voices were getting louder too. They echoed off the walls and burrowed into our ears.

At one point in time, I stepped on my ankle wrong and fell. We decided to take a break here. Sitting down, he pulled out the ambrosia and gave me a piece. It tasted so good and made my ankle duller than before. He had some too and a bit of color returned to our faces. The water tasted like milk and honey after so much walking.

Percy made it a habit to flip the last drachma around between his fingers.

"What are we going to do with that drachma? Want to IM anybody?" I asked.

"No, I don't know why, but I think we are going to need it." He inspected the edge like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Okay." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, do you think we could stop for a while? I'm getting really tired."

"Yeah sure." He pocketed the coin and leaned up against the tunnel. It was small enough that if we faced each other with our legs stretched out, our toes reached the other's hips. It took my a while, but I found a semi-comfortable place to rest my ankle.

"What do you want to do when this is all over?" I asked out of the blue. He gave me a confused look like he knew we were all doomed.

"What…"

"I think I want to go to the Great Wall of China."

"Oh sure, Wise Girl. Let's just defeat Gaea and then pack our bags-we are headed to China." He threw his head back and laughed. It was sincere and the smile on his face made me happy. "If anything, we are going to Disneyland."

"The lines are too long! There's not a big line at the Arch in Saint Louis." I couldn't stop smiling.

"You really think I want to fall out of that thing a second time? Damn dogs…" Percy said. I smiled.

Then I heard heavy, slow footsteps. At first they were quietly dragging on the tunnel floor. Then they stared getting louder. Two sets of footsteps sent deep echoes throughout the tunnel. We couldn't tell which way they were coming from.

Percy jumped up and uncapped riptide. I pulled out the pocket knife and he helped me up to get his back. With our free hand, we clasped it together and set it on the small of our back. His fingers were shaking and mine were clammy.

"Is that them?" A deep voice called out. Then the stench came. There was no denying it. A Cyclops. He stepped forward and the Cyclops had stringy hair that fell in front of a black heartless eye. He wore baggy clothes underneath battle armor that barely fit around his middle.

'Who said that?" Percy called out. Kind of a stupid move. Then Percy screamed. Little did I know, Percy was fine when I whipped around. "Okay, that wasn't me!" If I had time, I would smack myself in the forehead with a face palm. Cyclops have the ability to manipulate voices. And they already heard Percy's.

I turned back around to the Cyclops in front of me, but he tackled me to the ground. I crashed onto Percy, knocking him to the side and the weight of the Cyclops crushed me.

"I got her!" The one on top of me said.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" Percy screamed and raised his sword, but the look in his eyes reminded me of the way he looks at Tyson sometimes. IT didn't matter because Percy was knocked onto the ground from the side.

"Got him!" said the second Cyclops.

The one on top of me shifted his weight and flipped me over. He shoved my face onto the floor and his meaty hands grabbed my arm and held it at an odd angle. I felt him stand up and he pulled me up as well. I was hanging in mid air for a second, a hand on my neck and another on my wrist in the back. Then he slammed me on my feet and I almost crumpled from impact. I screamed as electric pain shot up my tingling leg and the Cyclops caught me before I fell.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as my Cyclops turned to Percy.

"Get control of him you big oaf!" He boomed in ear.

"I'm trying." The other Cyclops said, wrestling Percy who was actually putting up a good fight to another Cyclops who was as big as the one holding me back. Eventually, the Cyclops grabbed Percy's arm and twisted it behind his back like mine. Now if we wanted to escape, it was a question of a broken arm.

"These the ones she wants?" Percy's Cyclops said. He had a gentle brown eye just like Tyson, not like the ruthless one holding onto me.

"Think of the honor we will have!" He pushed me forward.

**A/N: Okay, so that was not good… A little bit more action-y. I don't know. Most of my chapters lately, I think have been good, but not as 'fun' as I am expecting them to be. I don't know. I'm pretty satisfied. Have a great day and happy Monday, everybody!**


	14. The Doors of Death

**A/N: Okay, so there's only a few more chapters 4 at the max, so I am starting to take ideas…? Check out the areas below on the second A/N This one is going to be very short possibly. I apologize but the next one is going to be **_**the Bomb**_**.**

Percy's POV:

I could say that we were once again walking, but now it was more like being shoved every few feet by a giant Cyclops that smelled like stale cheese and rotten tuna fish. His meaty hands would remind me of Tyson giving me a big bear hug, but the tight way he gripped my arm twisted behind me told me that he was not friendly.

"Are we just going to hand them over?" The Cyclops behind me said. He had a distinct Australian accent.

"Yes, Jar. What did you think we are going to do?" The Cyclops holding Annabeth said. All I saw was his back and nasty clothes.

"I was just checking." Jar doped around behind the bigger one.

"Is your name Jar?" I asked him.

"Yes. You will not believe what his name is!" Jar said and chuckled a deep laugh.

"No asking questions!" The other one said. He yanked on Annabeth's arm and she grunted and gasped as he pushed her forward.

"Oil isn't so nice, eh." Jar said in my ear.

"Jar, what did I say?" Oil growled. "We are not making friends today. We are bringing in prisoners."

"Yes sir." Jar said. "…It's a long story, mate…" He whispered. I nodded and he shoved me forward. There was a kind of nice side and a more bitter side to this Cyclops. Maybe I could play that.

"Almost there." Oil said and started picking up the pace. I heard Annabeth whimper on her bad ankle. We passed through the tunnel. It started getting smaller in the circular tunnel and I saw the grip on Annabeth's arm had tightened by the muscles in Oil's back.

I felt gravel underneath my feet and we stopped. With one hand, Oil opened up a circular door and light shone through the tunnel. It blinded me at first and when Jar pushed me through the opening after Oil. Once my eyes adjusted to the area, I looked up.

"Like it?" Jar asked behind me.

We were standing in a bottomless pit that only led deeper into Tartarus. A spiral pathway led upwards and downwards. On each level of the pit, there were openings where stood lines and armies of monsters. All different kinds-dragons, massive hellhounds, Cyclops, and many other interesting and nasty things. Fiery torches hung on the walls and down below in the depths, a hellish fire burnt with flames high.

The most interesting detail of this corkscrew pit was the giant door. It reached four levels of the pathway high and was centered on the other side of where we came in. There was a peak of light that streamed out from a crack in the side.

The doors of death.

"Percy-that's…" Annabeth hollered out.

"I said no talking!" Oil said. He shoved her to the ground and she caught herself on her hands and knees. One of his meaty hands hit her, drawing blood by her ear. It started to run down her cheek. Annabeth's weak arms trembled and she collapsed into a heap of limbs and red stained blonde curls.

"Hey! _NO!_" I screamed. "Don't touch her!" I thrashed forward but Jar held me in the same spot. I kicked and yelled insults in English and Greek, anything that would be an attempt at breaking loose.

"Hey, don't you move!" Jar's bad side came out. He grabbed my by the collar and hung me over the ledge. My toes were right on the edge and the only thing holding me there was a thin strip of cotton in the form of a t-shirt.

"Drop me now!" I said as the wind rushed through my hair. I felt the heat from the flames below me. They couldn't drop me now. Gaea needed both Annabeth and I if she was going to rise. She needs our blood.

"What are you _doing?!_" Oil yelled. "Do you want to get both of us demoted? Bring him back here!" Jar pulled me back and threw me to the ground. I scrambled towards Annabeth who was still laying motionless on the ground. Before I could get in arms reach, Oil pinned my chest to the ground with one foot and a lot of his weight. I felt bones inside pop as he pressed down.

"Sorry about this mate." Jar said and punched me in the head. Everything went black.

**A/N: Alright, so I'm playing sick today and will probably have another chapter up soon. Enjoy!**

**Ideas:**

**What area/book thing would you like to see more writing from me?**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians (3 ideas)**

**Divergent Trilogy (3 ideas)**

**Breaking Bad (1 idea)**

**Dexter (1 idea)**

**Speed Racer (2 ideas)**


	15. One Kiss, One Single Kiss

**A/N: Alright. This is the chapter I have waited for so long. A little lovey dovey stuff. I'm ready! YAY! Let's get started. Rock on!**

Percy's POV:

The gritty feeling underneath my cheek was cold. I shivered and opened my eyes. I was laying on my side and Annabeth was facing me, still knocked out. She had a hand over her head and her ankle was crossed at an odd angle. That is going to hurt like Zeus's lightning.

Annabeth and I were laying on the floor covered in dirt. There was a opening as tall as a door right behind Annabeth. The roof was cracked and held up by dirty white columns that loomed over head.

I felt ropes tied around my wrist and I looked down at my feet. Jar was tightening the ropes on my ankles. I remembered that soft side of Jar.

"Hey, Jar!" I startled him a bit.

"Eh, mate." He smiled and tightened the ropes on my feet with a tug. "Sorry I have to do this."

"Can you possibly not tie us up?" I asked with a charming smile.

"It'll cost you, mate." He said and started to yank Annabeth's hands back.

"What cost?" I asked. Jar stood up and crossed his arms, leaving Annabeth untied.

"What do you have?" he asked. I had to think quick.

"I have a golden drachma." I said. Annabeth stirred on the ground.

"And what good will that do me?" He said.

"There is a spring, not far from where you picked us up. Any rainbow will do. Have you ever made an Iris Message? It must suck having to be down here without any friends except for Oil. You might want to talk to someone on the outside world." I tried to sound as best as a car salesman as I could.

"Aye. I do have an aunt in Australia I want to say hi to." He mused over the idea and his Australian accent was thick when he talked about this Aunt. "Alright. Where is this golden drachma?"

"It's in my pocket." I said and Jar put two meaty fingers into my jeans until he pulled out the drachma. He pocketed it into a fold in his shirt.

"This only lets one of you go." He said. It makes sense. One piece of gold per person. Without a moments hesitation, I blurted Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth. Put her ropes on loose so nobody will know. Don't tighten them."

"You sure? You're a nice looking lad. Surely you would want to get free?" The look on his face was a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"I really appreciate it, Jar. Thanks, but I want her to get out of here." I said. Jar nodded and walked away. He stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Good luck. And don't tell anybody I did this. Promise me, mate." He asked. The one big eye centered in his head was kind of friendly. The big oaf disappeared from view and Annabeth and I were left alone.

"Annabeth." I coaxed her awake. I shifted my body so I could nudge her with my head. Annabeth groaned and turned her head.

"Percy…" She opened her eyes. The groggy look on her face told me that she wasn't fully awake.

"Annabeth-Annabeth-don't move. Now, listen to me."

"Mmmmm… Where are we?" She said. Now she snapped her eyes open and looked at me. Her eyes widened-the grey storm swirling with the thoughts in her head.

"I don't know where we are. Annabeth you must listen to me." I said trying to hide the tremble in my throat. She nodded. "You're ropes are untied, but don't get out of them just yet. When I give you the go, you must run. No matter what happens to me, you have to go." Her jaw dropped.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" A tear runs down her cheek and drops to the dirt floor.

"Annabeth, this... _This_ is where my dream starts. It's my end. But it's not yours. Get out of here and see the sunlight once more." I'm close to hyperventilating my lungs out.

"Percy, what… How…" Her breath fluttered at her golden hair.

"Please tell me you will be brave?" I ask. She nods and chokes back a sob.

"I love you." I told her all the things I love about her. The way her hair smells like lemon shampoo. How kind and accepting she is. The soft skin on her neck that smells like Elysium. The look in her eyes when I do something stupid. Her courage and bravery. The way she kissed me when she left at Mt. St. Helens. The sweet sounding laugh that echoes through my mind after a joke.

She silently cried and told me the things she loved about me. I don't care to mention them, only the thought of enjoying her hiccupping voice. Her eyes glinted in the dim fire light and her face never looked so beautiful. I was in bliss. My heart pounded and sweat and tears drizzled down my face.

I didn't know what was going to happen, so I took this chance and kissed her. I had to lean my body towards her and she met me halfway. Her lips were surprisingly dry, but I didn't care. Even tied up, I felt a spark of longing bloom in my chest and for a moment, I experienced pure ecstasy.

The ground shook, I was pulled away from her, and someone spoke. The voice was not filling the room, instead filling my head. It pecked at my ears and shivers crawled down my spine. Gaea.

"Two half-bloods. A girl. And a boy. In your last moments, I want to thank you-for soon, I shall restore my power." Gaea said.

Four guards walked into the chamber and I scooted closer to Annabeth. The guards came closer and I could tell that they weren't human, but something about them was off. They had a hiss in their voice when they talked.

"Hello." The tallest smiled with an evil smirk.

"Shall we make the girl watch?" The one to his left asked.

"Yesss…" The third hissed. The fourth laughed.

"Get it done. Make it painful." Gaea growled.

**A/N: I don't mean to be dragging it out but I just start writing, and I do have a plan, but when I start writing-it just starts flowing. There will probably be 4-5 more chapters possibly.**


	16. Sorry Really, I am

**A/N: Alright, I hate to keep you in agony about whether Percy and Annabeth are going to die, so I'm going to let you know in this chapter. I have a few one shot ideas after this is all over, so please stay tuned! I have a few song suggestions to listen to while you are reading the next chapters.**

**Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin **** watch?v=BcL-4xQYA**

Annabeth's POV:

"I love you." He says, and that's all that matters. He told me about all the tings he loved about me. I don't care to mention them, only that I was enjoying the cracking of his voice as he spoke.

"I love you too." I said once he was done. I felt like I was blubbering as I told him that I love the way he laughs at his jokes even when no one else gets the joke. I love to way he hugs me in his arms. I told him about the way he makes me feel warmer when he looks at me with those bright eyes. The way his hair rustles in the wind when we are in the streaming light of the beach. His kindness, bravery, and smarts in battle strategy. The way he makes me feel safe when we wrap our arms around each other. The relief I felt when he never forgot me during our separation. How I would never regret taking that knife for him. The fact that the underwater kiss is so magical that it didn't seem real. The way I loved when he looked down at me and let go of that ledge so we would fall together.

He squirmed on the ground and I made it easier. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt like I could stay this way forever, his lips warm and we were joined forever. He is mine and I am his.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"Get it done. Make it painful." Gaea growled.

I looked from the guards to Percy. Percy's face was grimy and dried blood smeared over half his cheek. Which is probably what I looked like too, if not worse.

I could feel blood trickle from the wound on the back of my head where those Cyclops hit me. My head throbbed, but my heart throbbed harder.

The two tallest guards lifted Percy up onto his feet. The other two didn't bother with me. They walked to the edge of the room opposite of the doorway behind me and leaned on the wall to watch. One started picking his fingernails with a knife.

"This is sacred dirt," The second tallest hissed into Percy's ear. "Once both of your blood runs deep into the ground here, Gaea will become al mighty and powerful."

"Thanks for the history lesson." Percy said. I could tell that he was trying to keep a straight face, but he was trembling.

"What's your name?" The second tallest guard asked. The tallest guard stayed very silent with a surprisingly sad look on his face.

"Percy." He replied in a snarl. The talking guard threw his head back and laughed then nodded his head to the taller guard.

"You get this one." A lump formed in my throat as the tallest one let go of Percy and drew a blade. I tried to make a sound but all that came out was a strangled breath.

"Please." Percy said, his eyebrows scrunched. The talkative guard held him with a tight grip on his forearms and the taller one hefted the sword.

I felt my heart beat in every part of my body. This couldn't be the end. I didn't want to tell Percy, but I always envisioned my life with him. This couldn't be the end.

"Be brave, Percy." He whispered. He plunged the knife upward into Percy's chest and ripped it out.

I could tell you that he took the knife proudly and pushed away the pain. I could tell you that he didn't make a noise and silently fell to his death like a hero.

I watched helplessly as Percy shuddered from the impact. A gurgling sound spilled from his lips as he grunted and his legs quavered. The tall guard cut his ropes on his wrists and ankles, Percy's face twitch with pain. Immediately his hands went to his wound, the blood was already soaking through his shirt.

A scream erupted from my throat and it echoed off the columns. I don't know how I should feel. I can't describe it. I have never felt this way before. It kind of feels like a piece of my heart shattered underneath a giant evil fist.

A haze of tears blinded me and I had to blink a lot to see clearly. A sob was stifling my ability to stay calm.

All the guards laughed as Percy stumbled forwards toward me. A drop of crimson blood fell to the ground and it was sucked into the dirt. The dirt of Gaea.

A gust of shivering wind blew through cavern from an unknown source. Another groan came from Percy as the wind pushed him to his knees, he gasped harshly. Another gust of wind knocked him down. He was laying inches away, a bloody hand on my hip and another on his chest.

"Say your last words." The shortest guard hissed. "Before we slaughter the girl too."

"Percy-" I managed.

"Annabeth… Love you…" He spat. Another moan and groan. He turned his head into the ground and coughed blood. Riptide… Take it…" Blood spilled over his lips and ran down his cheek and seeped into the ground. "Run… Now… _GO!" _He was barely breathing now. The light in his sea green eyes was dimming, but still reminded me of the crashing green waves. His black hair was plastered on his forehead with sweat and blood.

"I love you." I said. He smiled, his teeth were red from blood.

"Be brave, Annabeth. Be brave." He choked. I nodded.

I broke out of my bonds. My arms were sore but the ropes were tied so lightly, that I came out easily. I slapped a hand on his head and another on his chest pulled him close for a kiss. He barely was able to reciprocate, but the kiss formed on his lips. I felt his chest rattle under my hand as he took his last breath, probably the same air I breathed in.

Then and there, I decided. If I did by some chance, make it out of here alive, I would never love the same again-if ever.

When I pulled away, his face was slack and eyes closed. My hand trembled as I reached into his ripped up jeans and pulled out the pen. I stood up, my legs trembling and ran with my hands on my chest, hoping that would relieve some of the pressure pressing on my heart.

"Hey!" The guard hollered as I made it to the doorway. One guard turned Percy over on his back and examined his face. "_After her!"_

I took one last look at my first love, crush, best friend his blood soaking the dirt that would potentially raise Gaea to full strength and allow her to destroy the world.

"I love you." I whispered.

Then I ran.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I had to do this. Please, I'm sorry, but the next chapter will have a small amount of humor and… I just can't tell ya. Please, stay tuned. I love torturing readers and characters.**

**Percy: What in the name of Zeus was that**_**?!**_

**Me: Just shut up.**

**Annabeth: I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: You do realize I am a certified black belt in one of the most intense martial arts? (**True Story)**

**Percy and Annabeth and Monty Python: **_**Run Away!**_

**Me: That's what I thought. *Go Percy+Annabeth, Tobias+Tris, Shawn+Jules and all of my favorite fiction characters.**

**Oh, lord, stop me while I am on a roll here. Just blabbering!**

**Enjoy your day and have a wonderful week!**


	17. Amen!

**A/N: Alright, he we go. I'm sorry about killing off Percy. But I will make it up in the end.**

Annabeth's POV:

It hurt to run on my ankle but somehow, I made it out the door and up the corkscrew pathway to the doors of death. My ankle was throbbing but it wasn't as bad as the constant feeling like I was dying inside.

I got out of the door and then quickly found somewhere to hid. There were cracks along the walls that stretched from this level to the few above me. It was thick enough for me to squeeze through. I lodged myself off the beaten path while the guards and a few selected monsters ran past my hiding area.

I crouched down on the ground and tried to stay hidden.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…" I whispered into my hand. I waited for about thirty minutes or so in the crevice of the wall. Monsters and guards rushed back and forth and I watched them in silence. It was so hard to stay quiet and calm without Percy's hand to grab onto.

Once the rush of monsters were over, I wiped my eyes the back of my hands and pressed a hand to my forehead.

Then I stood up and wedged myself out of the wall. Checking both sides of the pathway, it was clear and I limped towards the door. There were guards circling the pathway above and below me. I was close to the doors of death.

It was open a crack, like when I asked my dad to only close the bedroom door only a crack. Light streamed in and I squeeze myself through the door.

The sunlight blinded me for a few seconds but I noticed my surroundings. There were two doors, one that closed from Tartarus and the other closed from the outside.

The outside was a forest. Trees stretched in every direction. I turned around to the door and it was literally a door in the middle of a stone cliff. The mist flickered and I saw a wall of stone instead of a door. Then a door again.

I took a deep breath and stumbled towards the closest tree. Maybe I could find a way to leave a note for Jason if I could close my side of the door. I tried to form a plan, but I collapsed to the ground.

I hugged a tree and folded my legs beneath me. The bark was rough on my arms as I slide down onto the leaves.

I let myself cry. I sobbed into one hand, and the other arm was wrapped around the tree like it was the only thing keeping me afloat in a sea of tears. I was the only one in the forest so I didn't hold back. Usually I was stronger than this, but if this was the last few moments of my time, I was going to let myself do what I had to.

"Percy!" I cried his name aloud and a few birds rustled from the tree tops.

I stayed like this, desperately clinging to the tree for a while. Once my tears were dry, I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree and sighed.

"Guess where I'm going?" A faint male voice said.

"Gods… What is the point of this?" Another male.

"Just please him. Leo hasn't been shutting up all trip." That was Piper.

"Who's there?" Jason.

"Holy." Leo chimmed. I imagined him walking through the forest with a pep in his step cracking knock-knock jokes about the doors of death.

"Holy who?" I shouted, hoping they would come for me. My voice sounded so weak and it cracked on 'who'.

"Annabeth?" Piper yelled.

"Please!" I cried. My heart was beating with anticipation to see another human being. All three steps of feet ran in my direction, shuffling through the leaves.

Soon I saw them.

Piper was leading, her hair was sticking out in random strands of braids. Her arm was bandaged at the elbow and her knife was in her hand. Jason looked exhausted with black circles under his sparkling blue eyes. Leo looked completely fine except for a dried gash in his soft cheek and his knuckles were wrapped in gauze. His hair was messy, like Percy's was, and his tool belt jingled at his side.

"Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed and dropped to my side. She gingerly wrapped her arms around me. Her light touch reminded me that I was going to shatter into glass pieces any moment.

"Holy Hera, it's the doors of death!" Leo finished the joke.

"What happened?" Jason asked. "Where's Percy?"

I was barely able to form the words. "He's gone." I choked out. Piper withdrew her hug and everyone had solemn faces. I felt their gaze lay on me as an eerie silence fell over the land. Piper stood up and smacked Leo in the arm.

"You _don't _make jokes during these situations!" She said, hushed.

"How was _I_ to know!" Leo said defensively, hugging his arm. Jason knelt down by my side. I still hadn't taken my arm off the tree.

"Why, don't we sit you down over here." He said. I nodded and felt more tears slowly crawl down my face. I had to blink again to see clearly and felt his hands underneath my arms. I let him pull me to my feet and he helped me hop over to a nearby boulder that was tall enough to be a chair. Piper wrapped her coat around my shoulders and Jason put a hand on my knee. It felt good to have human contact but I was still a little wary.

"Annabeth, why don't you tell me exactly what happened." Jason's electric blue eyes were calming. They had an edge and sparked when the sunlight bounced off his eyes.

I spilled everything I could think of. I told them about the maze of tunnels, Kronos and the spring. The innumerable lines of monsters ready to attack, Gaea's voice, how he was taken from me. I tried to fill in as much extra details as I could. It was hard but they stuck through my stifling voice. Leo didn't even crack any jokes either.

Once I was done, I hiccupped a bit and listened to Leo tinker around with spare nuts and bolts from his tool belt like he does when he needs something to do. Jason and Piper sat on the ground next to each other and she cried a little for Percy. I remained on the rock, and by the time Leo had built a simple robot that could flip pancakes, Jason had stood up.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"This is the plan." He heavily gulped then pointed at the three of us. "I'm closing the door from the inside. Close this side and run to the ship."

"NO!" Piper yelled and ran to his side. She grabbed his hand and face. "I won't let you do this. I will close the doors." He grabbed both of her hands and held her close. I saw Leo scratch his head and step forward.

"There's no other way than through me." Leo said. "I want to go."

I watched the three of them bicker as I sat on the rock staring at the ground. I already knew what was going to happen. They were busy yelling each other orders about where to go, so I stood up and limped towards the doors. I stood at the crack and turned around.

"Hey!" I yelled at them to be quiet. All three turned their heads towards me.

"Annabeth, no-" Piper started. Jason took a step to me cautiously.

"Percy died for _you-_and this is how you are going to repay him? By giving up?" Jason said. "Let me close the doors. You have more to offer at camp than I." It did seem foolish to be walking towards my death. Selfish even, but this was my destiny.

"Jason, shut up." I motioned for Piper to come closer. Her colorful eyes sparkled with tears too as she drew nearer. She stood inches away from me, inches away from the depths of Tartarus. She gripped my arm and put on a brave smile.

"When you burn our shroud…" I pulled out Riptide and snapped my precious beads off my neck. "can you…?" I couldn't finish my sentence. I had suddenly forgotten how to form words correctly. A lump hitched my breathing as I tried to hold back the flood gates.

Immediately she nodded and saved me from another fit of sadness. I handed over both of our dear items. I took one look at my mother's ring and wondered what this summer's bead would be. I cocked my head wondering if camp would figure out a way to depict something very significant about this war.

"Thank you." I looked into her eyes. "Thalia and Grover knows what to say." She nodded and pulled me close for a hug. I was caught in her smell and braided hair for a moment.

I took a step into darkness and soaked in the last of my warming sunlight.

The door was hard to close. Putting all my weight into moving the thick door made of a mystery material, I was able to finally close out all the sunlight from Tartarus. I heard a click and a deep echo bluster through the air. That must have been Jason closing the doors from the other side. Our job was done.

Upon turning around, I appealed more to the trees with distant leaves that rustled in the breeze. I was greeted once again with a corkscrew pathway leading to armies of prepared monsters. The hellish fire burned many stories beneath my feet.

"Hey! That's _HER!"_ I heard guards coming in from my right.

"RUN!" Guards from my right.

**(A/N: ****Blue Oyster Cult (Don't Fear) The Reaper **** watch?v=ClQcUyhoxTg [This is the original song that brought this idea to me in the first place.] I NEED MORE COWBELL!)**

Now that I was trapped in Tartarus, I weighed the consequences thoughtfully.

I could stay paralyzed in my shoes and let the guards take me. Logically, I would be taken back to Percy's dead body and be agonizingly killed. That would ultimately bring Gaea to full power.

Or I could jump, probably black out on my way down to the fire. Gaea wouldn't have another demigod to bring her back and I could only hope that it was quick.

_Be Brave._ A voice in my head chimed. I recognized it as Percy-that was the last thing he had said to me.

My heart skipped a beat as I took a step towards the ledge.

"Don't move!" The guard said. His voice was so distant and soon my rapid heartbeat blocked out all noise. I looked towards the approaching guards. I didn't see them.

All I saw was a pair of sea green eyes and a bright smile.

It was hard, but I pretended to be a bird. My toes were hanging on the edge and the flames licked the sides of the pathway. Arms outstretched, I greeted death like an old friend.

Then I took a step.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I opened my eyes, I was in an elevator. I was surrounded by ghosts. Most of them didn't seem sad through. Someone next to me slipped a hand into mine.

"What took you so long?" Percy asked.

**A/N: Okay, that was AMAZING! In my opinion. I could do one more chapter about the beads, but I don't want to overkill the story. So I'm done. But seriously, listen to that song^^^**

**I was in the car, and had the music cranking, windows down, and my mix came up with this song and that day I really listened to the lyrics. I thought about ideas and how I would corporate this idea into a story. It's like Romeo and Juliet, as mentioned in the song^^^. I'm pretty proud at how the story turned out. And I finished the last line **_**exactly**_** as the song ended too!**

**I want to thank ALL reviewers! (If your name doesn't show up, it's either something wrong with the computer program I work on, or Spell check said no way, but that doesn't mean I love you any less!)**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**AlyaJackson**

**Smilequigley95**

**AlexisFoy27**

**Head Over Heels Is Standing**

**MidnightDarkness9912**

**Sylvia16**

**Haylee**

**Weightless51113**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle 2**

**IAmLordVoldemore2**

**Percabeth Lover**

**Cupcake1002**

**Hydeandjackieforever20**

**ItsallaboutPJ**

**MichelleDawnBeebe**

**ALL GUESTS!**

**And ALL future reviewers.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following, ETC ETC ETC! They all helped me continue writing. And I would have to thank my Biology and World History teacher for movie day, which allowed me to zone out and think of all these ideas!**

**Have a wonderful life, I wish the best for all, and if you need to talk with anybody or want to make new friends, send me a PM message with your E-Mail and I would **_**love**_** to talk! Because I love making friends**

**Anyways, I'm going to be finishing some stories I have out, writing a few one shots and full on stories for PJ, Divergent Trilogy, and possibly some other stuff.-STAY TUNED! : ) : ) :D Also, if you need music suggestions, hit me up. I know some amazing tunes to share with the world!**

**Okay, just blabbering here. ADIOS!**

**Have a fantastic life. Make the most of it!**


End file.
